


Stay Lady Stay

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [43]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Drunk Kouga, Fluff, Foodporn 'verse, Gen, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouga contemplates his relationship with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Lady Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my FoodPorn ‘verse where Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga live together as a “couple.” This was originally started for the "Shine" prompt at fanfic_bakeoff but was not finished in time and ended up being too long anyway. Thanks Kira for looking this over for me.
> 
> I originally posted this at my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Kouga waved blindly at the headlights that shined in his eyes as they turned the corner and disappeared off into the distance. He steadied himself against the door frame as he tried to shove his key into the slot. On the fifth try, he got it. He’d been out drinking with Ginta and Hakkaku. They had done their best to get Kouga to see that he should leave Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. As Kouga stumbled through the front door, he was beginning to agree with them. After all, his life had been nothing but trouble since he’d met the Inu brothers. Why was he staying anyway? Kouga couldn’t come up with an answer as he tried, and failed, to hang up his jacket. He also managed to knock the small wood carving off the entry way table. Inuyasha had made it for him. It was supposed to be a howling wolf but it had ended up being a bit…abstract. Kouga put it back in its spot, next to the only picture in existence of the three of them smiling at the same time. Sesshoumaru had had it enlarged and framed, claiming it went well with the color scheme of the living room.

Kouga stumbled his way to his room, intent on crawling into his bead, only to find Inuyasha was already in it. Inuyasha was sprawled out on the bed with an open comic book on his chest. It was a rather thick volume, featuring three-breasted space women that Kouga guessed was on loan from Miroku. In his hand Inuyasha was holding onto an old crumpled picture of Kouga wearing only a chili pepper necklace. No matter how many times Kouga tried to get rid of the picture, Inuyasha always ended up with it. Kouga tried to lie down on his bed but he landed on Inuyasha, which caused him to whine, so Kouga made his way across the hall to Sesshoumaru’s room.

Sesshoumaru was working away on his laptop in bed. He was also listening to his mp3 player but with just one headphone in, not that he was listening for Kouga to come home. When Kouga appeared in his doorway, Sesshoumaru took his glasses off. They were just to cut down on the glare from the screen, but Sesshoumaru refused to be seen in them. Kouga tried to make a vain joke but it came out as incomprehensible mumbling. He flopped onto Sesshoumaru’s bed and cuddled up next to him, using Sesshoumaru’s thigh as a pillow. Sesshoumaru stroked Kouga’s ear but continued working. When “Lay Lady Lay” started to play on the mp3 player, Sesshoumaru poked the free headphone into Kouga’s ear. It was the Magnet version, but it still caused memories of a parked car with fogged up windows to spring to Kouga’s mind. He started to hum along as he drifted off to sleep. He wasn’t quite asleep when he felt Inuyasha crawl in bed behind him. Kouga couldn’t think of a reason to stay with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, but he couldn’t come up with a good reason to leave either.


End file.
